


暖冬

by Saito_cy



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Smooching, just two dumb boys in love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saito_cy/pseuds/Saito_cy
Summary: 我流冬日恋爱喜剧。
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 3





	暖冬

_**1 午间教室** _

崔秀彬腋窝下夹着自己的课本，嘴里叼着半只早餐没吃完的草莓毛巾卷，手里端着两杯满当当的热拿铁，左肩上的双肩包带子岌岌可危地挂在边沿。  
他轻车熟路地晃进了英教楼。午饭的点，走廊里一个人都没有。他穿着马丁靴把瓷砖地踏得咣咣地响。崔秀彬莫名心情很好——即便他现在这副模样狼狈得是个人大概都会帮他一把。

后门虚掩着，崔秀彬犹豫了两秒钟，轻轻地用身体顶开了一个能容纳他进入教室的缝。教室里靠窗有阳光的一隅里窝着一个人，脑袋深深埋进一团围巾里睡得正香的样子。后脑勺上褪了点色的蓝毛被照得近乎透明，茸茸地立在那儿像是什么光环。  
哎呀，真不得了。崔秀彬必须要狠狠地咬紧自己的下嘴唇，才能勉强抑制住从心底里翻腾上涌的东西，生怕一不小心情感输出成了言语，从止不住微笑的唇齿间跌落出去。  
能在大冬天里让自己的心像大块棉花糖一样融化在热巧克力里的，怕是也只有崔连准一个了。

崔秀彬也不急，他慢腾腾地把手里的东西一股脑地倒在桌上，故意弄得动静很大。而就在他蹭着地板拉开崔连准身边的椅子的时候，纹丝不动的脑袋终于挪动了。  
或许，是瞪了我一眼吧？崔秀彬眨巴着眼睛想着。虽然但是，因为困倦而沾着泪泛着红的眼角里流露出来的责备怎么品都好像完全变了个味。琢磨着琢磨着，面前这颗蓝脑袋又把后脑勺靠在了墙上重新陷入了睡眠，只留给崔秀彬一个圆圆的下巴。

“哥——”是个拖长的后鼻音。  
年下的一边叫着一边凑近去，先用冰凉的指尖挠了挠完全裸露在视线内的脖颈。在哥哥因为温度差而瑟缩之时看准时机捧住了人闷得热乎的脸颊，又因为被手掌挤出来的脸过于滑稽，没绷住一下子从喉咙里迸发出来的笑声。  
“连准哥，起床啦。”

细密而缱绻的亲吻开始降落于崔连准的面庞之上，崔秀彬先用唇衔走他眼角打呵欠流出的泪，又给予了他眉头新鲜的痘痘亲热的关怀。再顺着鼻梁往下，于鼻尖稍作流连。崔连准的终于是睡不下去了，双手攀附上了崔秀彬的手腕。  
“呀……崔秀彬，别闹。”

崔连准还是懵着的，他微微睁开眼。面前离自己不到一根指节距离的人笑得正开心，仿佛装下了一整个冬天的太阳。赌起的一点气只消这一瞬就像被扎破的气球一样噗噜噜全散了，崔连准无奈地在心里数落自己，但嘴里还是凶巴巴地嗫嚅道：  
“我讨厌你。”

可崔秀彬是谁啊，别说他一下子就能听出这近乎撒娇一般假惺惺的语气了，光是这湿哒哒的眼神就足以将这句话的威力削减至负数。于是他反手就扣住了崔连准的一只手腕，旋即一手撑住墙欺身亲上后者的唇。  
他用舌尖扫过崔连准的唇缝，再用牙轻而迅速地碾过对方的下唇。接着便直起身子，与方才刚被全然惊醒的哥哥对上视线。别有深意的浅尝辄止。  
“说谎。”

好心当作没看见崔连准红透的耳尖，崔秀彬把桌上的拿铁推进哥哥手里，托着脑袋笑眯眯看着他。  
“早安，连准哥。咖啡要凉了哦。”

_**2 体育馆** _

好死不死一个崔秀彬，偏要在这种时候来捉人。  
崔连准迷迷瞪瞪地想着，伸长了腿跨坐在那人身上。

他手指尖儿还蹭着球场的土，单单薄薄一件黑衣打底外头套着篮球衣。冬天的体育馆即便是遮了风也很冷。崔连准把自己的胳膊塞进面前这人的羊绒大衣里，他还带着从暖气里出来的余温。如果鼻尖埋进那人的颈窝，就能从毛衣线缝里闻到暖气与淡淡的体香。

热乎乎的大手摸上了脚踝，继而钻进运动长裤的裤管内。崔连准不可避免地发现崔秀彬的手掌大小似乎是能够轻松地圈绕住自己的小腿——因为后者现在正在这么做。他似乎是被冰到了，与崔连准对上视线眨巴了一下眼。旋即崔秀彬紧了紧手掌的力道，轻轻的声音飘进耳朵里：  
“对不起，哥。很冷吧？”  
此时此刻，崔连准还沉湎于因崔秀彬的手掌而莫名引发的体型差距感之中。然而听到这句明明是道歉，却不知为何带着湿漉漉的无辜语气的语句，自己也是本能性地小小翻了个白眼。  
“呀，你也知道啊？哥可是连大衣都还没来得及拿就被你拖来了啊。”

聪明的孩子都要知道的，作势凶竭亮出边沿圆润犬牙的是他，然而同时把柔软肚皮摆在你眼前的也是他。这个时候得要做出正确的应对啊，不然他就会耷拉下高扬的尾巴，转身离去啦。  
但是面前这人显然在装傻——明明是稍微一伸脖子就能亲到的距离，崔秀彬这颗脑袋却像入了定纹丝不动。好死不死他的手却钻进了崔连准的上衣下摆，握上了腰边却也止步于此。  
崔连准牙关咬紧。

简直是学坏了。不再是那个就算不示弱也要来呼噜你肚子的笨蛋了。崔秀彬是什么时候学会下套的，或许自己永远不得而知了。崔连准只是发现自己反而抵抗力逐渐减弱，就像今天一样，只消他一句“想哥了”，自己便乖乖地从篮球场被牵走。  
哎，着实是翻车了。翻得好惨。

一时半会儿两人都毫无动作，最后是崔连准的膝盖蹭上了当着坐垫那人的腰窝。他突然感觉脸好热，发声变成了什么比数学及格还要困难的事。火上浇油的是崔秀彬那单个音节的，用口型做出来的“干嘛？”，如果没看错的话眉头还稍稍挑了挑。  
“呀。”  
崔连准一手按上对面的肩，只是话一出口他甚至自己都觉着底气不足。他假装自己看不见崔秀彬因为憋笑而有些崩溃的表情管理，进而深吸了一口气。

“想接吻。”

收音是被崔秀彬覆着而来的唇含走了。


End file.
